greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ehlonna
| domini = Animale, Bene, Sole, Vegetale | domini5 = Natura, Vita | arma preferita = Spada Lunga, Arco Lungo }} Ehlonna è la divinità delle Foreste, delle Terre Boschive, della Flora, della Fauna e della Fertilità. E' nota agli elfi con il nome di "Ehlenestra". Descrizione Ehlonna è descritta come un'elfa dai capelli dorati o una donna umana dai capelli neri, ed è spesso associata agli unicorni ed alle creature della foresta. Quando è in forma umana, appare come una donna dai capelli neri, ma come Ehlenestra è un'elfa dai capelli dorati. i suoi occhi sono o blu profondo o violetto. i suoi abiti ricordano a volte quelli di un ranger, a volte quelli di una principessa elfica. Ha con sè un arco lungo che centra sempre il bersaglio. In forma umana Ehlonna ha poteri speciali sui cavalli, mentre come Ehlenestra ha gli stessi poteri sugli unicorni. Relazioni Elhonna ha un'accesa rivalità con Obad-Hai. Infatti Ehlonna sostiene la bellezza e la bontà della natura, mentre Obad-Hai celebra la brutalità e l'intransigenza delle terre selvagge. E' in buoni rapporti con tutto il Seldarine e le altre divinità buone, ed è alleata con Atroa. E' servita da un planetar di nome Novalee. Adoratori Ehlonna insegna che gli animali e le piante della foresta sono dei doni, e quindi non devono essere rubati. Ehlonna è patrono della buona gente che ama le foreste. E' spesso dea dei ranger e dei druidi, e si oppone a coloro che violentano la terra per profitto o divertimento. La maggior parte dei fedeli e del clero di Ehlonna è di sesso femminile, che siano umani, elfi o folletti. Chierici Gli aspiranti chierici di Ehlonna vengono singolarmente addestrati da un chierico di grado superiore, il loro campo di addestramento è la foresta e anche un novizio può riconoscere un albero dalle sue foglie o un uccello dal suo canto. I chierici di Ehlonna portano in genere vesti color verde pallido. Ogni chierico di Ehlonna sceglie una specie di pianta come sua speciale tutela. Deve fare in modo che la sua specie fiorisca e che le sue proprietà siano rispettate dalla gente comune. I chierici di Ehlonna spesso portano i semi della loro pianta scelta con loro durante i viaggi. Artefatti e Reliquie Alcuni oggetti magici e reliquie sono associate con Ehlonna. *L' Armatura delle Foglie Cadute: Ehlonna creò l'Armatura delle Foglie Cadute e la regalò a Obad-Hai in un momento in cui i rapporti tra le due divinità erano ancora abbastanza buoni da permetterlo. Il possessore può, tramite una parola di comando, far spargere le foglie al vento e sparire come sotto l'effetto di forma gassosa. * La Borsa dei Semi di Ehlonna: Questa reliquia contiene ciò che sembrano essere sei ghiande ordinarie, quando vengono lanciate, le ghiande diventano treant, muri di spine, o granate. *Le Frecce Laceranti: Queste cinque frecce raggiunsero lo stato di reliquie quando Ehlonna le utilizzò per uccidere un grande dragone verde. Ogni freccia torna al suo arco dopo essere stata scoccata. Templi e Rituali Quasi ogni tempio di Ehlonna è una loggia normalmente mimetizzata nella profondità della foresta e sono un buon posto dove trovare cure o ranger disponibili a seguire le tracce di qualche nemico della foresta. A volte alcuni luoghi di culto sono piccoli santuari appena fuori i centri abitati. I servizi ad Ehlonna coinvolgono recipienti di corno e legno, il suonare di pifferi e flauti, e l'utilizzo di varie erbe. Le tipiche preghiere ad Ehlonna hanno almeno due riferimenti ad aspetti positivi della foresta. Le sue cerimonie si svolgono nella foresta dove possibile e coinvolgono i vari aspetti della fertilità. I bambini prendono parte a quelli più innocenti. Reame Nelle profondità all'interno dello strato delle Terre Bestiali chiamato Krigala si trova il Boschetto degli Unicorni, regno che Ehlonna condivide con la dea Mielikki. Il bosco si trova alla base di un gruppo di grandi sequoie che formano una cattedrale naturale al di sotto del fogliame. I rami più bassi degli alberi si trovano a centinaia di metri di altezza, in modo tale che le creature dotate di ali possano volare attraverso la cattedrale di Ehlonna senza difficoltà. Galleria Ehlonna - Simbolo 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Ehlonna, da Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jeff Grubb, Bruce R. Cordell e David Noonan. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2002. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #68. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Christopher Perkins. Guerrieri Celestiali. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1999. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Sam Wood. "Window on the World." Dragon Magazine #290. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia